


Podfic: (Nothing) Could be Better

by magicranberries



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicranberries/pseuds/magicranberries





	Podfic: (Nothing) Could be Better

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(nothing) could be better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/895141) by [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith). 



This is my recording of novembersmith's lovely work (Nothing) Could be Better. Any criticism or comments are always more than welcome! Thank you for listening!

 

[Download here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ygqed95xkvi4ilw/%28Nothing%29%20Could%20be%20Better.mp3)

Running time: Approx. 35 minutes


End file.
